The Seventh Day
by Samara's Heiress
Summary: Lila watched the tape a week ago. This is her last day alive. [one chap fic]


Disclaimer-I don't own the ring, I wish do, cuz then I'd be famous and I'd have lotsa $$$$!!! But I don't, so I'm not famous, and I don't have lotsa $$$$, so I'll shut up now and get on wit da show  
  
*********  
  
It was my last night; seven days had passed since I watched the tape and got the phone call. Of course, you know all about that, you're here too. But I guess I'll tell you what happened my very last night.  
  
I was sitting in my bedroom on a Saturday evening. I knew by then that it was my last night. I didn't know how it would happen, I didn't know if it would be painful, but I knew.  
  
"Lila! I wanna try out my new camera and no one else will model for me!" That was Ann, she was my older sister. I got up and walked downstairs. Ann was sitting on the couch. I sat next to her. She lifted her new digital camera up and started to press the button.  
  
"Well, c'mon kid, ya gotta smile," she grinned. I attempted a feeble smile, but it was hard. She pressed the button and waited for a moment. She suddenly handed the camera to me.  
  
"Take a picture of me," she ordered. I lifted the camera and looked at the screen. She sat there, now she had a feeble smile on her face. I clicked the button, and the moment I did, she snatched the camera away. She clicked through the pictures with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Look at this." She leaned over and showed me the picture. It was just her, smiling her feeble smile. I shrugged. She pressed the arrow button. This time it was me, and my face was blurred. I shrugged again; I'd seen that already, like I told you, seven days had passed.  
  
"That doesn't scare you?" she asked.  
  
"No, there's probably something wrong with the camera," I said indifferently. I stood up and walked up to my room.  
  
***************************  
  
I sat on the end of my bed, home alone. You see, my family was going out for dinner. They wanted me to come too, but I refused, I didn't want my family to see me die.  
  
I opened my drawer and pulled out the tape. It was just an ordinary, black, unlabeled tape. You wouldn't think it would cause any harm. Just like the old saying, don't judge a book by its cover. I set it on my desk. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I searched and found what I was looking for. It was a plain, black, spaghetti strap dress that reached to my toes. I felt that I had to show them that I knew what was coming, so I pulled it on. My bare toes just peeked out from the bottom of my dress. I looked at my clock, which read 8:00. Only a few minutes—ten, maybe more—until it would happen. I walked down to the den and sat on the couch. I picked up the magazine next to me and flipped through it. Minutes ticked by. Suddenly the television turned on. I jumped to my feet. At first it was just fuzzy, then it was the ring, the ring from the tape. I screamed; I'd left the tape upstairs in my room. Then it flickered to the well from the tape. I looked closer, there was something coming out of the well. It was the girl. She pulled herself out of the well. She had long, dark hair that completely covered her face. I backed away. She walked closer. I bumped into the coffee table, glasses spilled to the floor. I stood there and watched. Watched as she came closer. And closer. Soon she was right up against the screen. But then the scariest thing of all happened. She reached out, and instead of stopping at the screen, her arm went through the screen. I gasped and fell backwards. I felt something crunch underneath my hand. I lifted it up to see that my palm was covered in blood and cuts. Apparently, I had pressed my hand against a glass and broke it. The girl was crawling towards me. I backed away. She stood up and began to stagger towards me. I stood up and began to back away. I tripped and landed on the couch. Pain seared through my leg; I'd twisted it when I tripped. I attempted to get up, but my leg couldn't support my weight. I fell back onto the couch. I lied there helplessly as she came towards me. Before I knew it, she was right up to me. Suddenly, I saw her face and everything went black.  
  
***************  
  
I opened my eyes. 'Oh my goodness, it was all a dream.' But then I saw my surroundings. The television was on and showing the well in the field. There was broken glass all over and a few bloody handprints on the floor. I looked over in the corner and saw the girl lifting my body on to a chair. 'Wait, my body?!' I looked down at myself. I was semi- transparent, like a ghost. 'I'm a ghost?!' The girl turned to me.  
  
"Time to go down now," she said evilly.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" I asked, then thought 'I could stay here as a ghost, explain to my parents.'  
  
"You'd disappear forever, if you come with me you wouldn't have to go, you'd even meet some friends." She said. I thought for a moment. Then I stood up and followed her. She led me to the television. She walked through the screen as easily as walking through a sheet of pouring water.  
  
I stopped for a moment and turned around. On the table, the tape sat, with a note that said: Watch this. I turned around and walked through the screen briefly thinking, 'I might see my family again soon.' 


End file.
